


Addicted to you

by mylittlecittys



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 1920s, 1930s, Criminal!Amy Santiago, F/F, I didn’t mean to, cop!rosa, criminal!Rosa Diaz, im not quite sure, im very very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlecittys/pseuds/mylittlecittys
Summary: “Who the hell are you?!”“Please for the love of god drive!”***Based off of the song ‘Addicted to you’ by Avicii





	Addicted to you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is legitimately the reason I haven’t updated alpha arms because this took me daaaaaays to write and I haven’t fully checked for errors yet so please tell me if you find one!

Pulling up to a stop sign Rosa looked around the small town that was just as boring as every other town she’s passed through on this “spiritual journey” that her mom forced her to go on, apparently she didn’t want her going into work straight out of the academy. Which Rosas not bitter about at all, it’s not like she fought damn hard to get into the academy as a woman especially in this day and age. But alas she’s forced to travel. Her mom said it’d be good for her to put her life into context, saying that the best way to know what you want to do is to see the world and appreciate what you’ve been missing, problem there is Rosa’s not allowed to leave the country. Which basically translates to ‘I don’t want you becoming a police officer so I’ll send you out to look at boring towns that make you feel like you’re driving in a circle, because then you’ll come home and be a house wife’

Rosa sighed and continued to feel sorry for herself, wondering how easy it would be to drop off the map, when an alarm went off in the bank across the street. Curious Rosa waited to see what would happen, then a small girl- woman? Came running out of the bank, headed straight for her car...

The door flung open and the girl got in, breathing heavy with eyes that were wild and the hair to match.

“Who the hell are you?!”

“Please for the love of god drive!” Her frantic eyes landed on Rosa. She was stumped for a second. On one hand she could be fleeing the scene looking for safety. On the other she’s a criminal, and as a newly trained cop, she’d be pretty rubbish if she helped a criminal get away. Even if she was a very attractive criminal...

“Please I’m begging you”

Her eyes burrowed into Rosas and she knew in that second she was done for. With a small ‘fuck it’ Rosa floored the gas and sped off, a squeak of surprise and throaty laugh came from the woman next to her as she drove away from the sirens and lights of police cars making their way to the crime scene. Rosa felt slightly more free than she had this whole journey, as she left clone town number 8 with an unknown woman in her passenger seat. 

“Thank you, you have no idea what it means to me.- were you heading out of town? You don’t have to keep going you can drop me and I’ll hitch a ride.”

“Did you rob that bank?” The woman visibly paled, casting her gaze downward and fidgeting in her seat.

“Depends on what you’d define as robbing...”

“So you did?”

“No! Yes? Kinda, I did but I didn’t technically do it?” Rosa side eyed her quirking her eyebrow.

“Technically?”

“Well yes technically Maria Rodriguez robbed the bank, I however am not Maria Rodriguez” a proud little smirk appeared on ‘not Maria’s’ face, it was kind of adorable to be honest. 

“Maria Rodriguez? Seriously? That’s the like, most basic fake name you could come up with.” The woman rolled her eyes but looked slightly ashamed of her lack of creativity “Ok then ‘not Maria’ who are you and where are you going?” The woman smirked fully leaning back in her seat.

“wouldn’t you like to know.” Rosa gave her a pointed look and her bravado fell. “Sorry, um, the names still Maria to you, I can’t have anyone knowing my secret identity” Rosa gave a small snort at this but the woman carried on “and the next town over? I’ve just kinda been making my way down this strip of towns.”

“Isn’t that a bit predictable?”

“Oh no, it’s all completely random, depends on where the person I hitch a ride is going, no one can calculate where I’m going next cause even I don’t know! Best way to beat ‘em!” That was... actually pretty smart, Rosa quite liked this girl. “Are you wearing pants?”

“Yeah. You got a problem?”

“Oh no no no, I think it’s great, women can wear trousers, I can wear trousers, dogs can wear trousers! I think everyone should trousers are for everyone! And you look so much better in them than men. Not that I think you look great, I don’t. Wait not that! It’s just I’m not attracted to you! You look great but I don’t want to marry you! Who ever said anything about marriage!” Rosa let the poor woman continue before stopping the car and just turning in her seat removing her cap and goggles and just looking at the woman, waiting for her to finish. “Sorry, it’s just I’ve not seen a woman wear them before...” she trailed off as her eyes saw Rosa shake out her long hair, completely captivated by the way it shimmered in the setting sunlight. 

Rosa smirked at the woman’s dumbstruck face, tapping her lightly on the cheek Rosa shoved the cap onto the woman’s head and pushed a pair of spare goggles into her lap.

“Put these on, unless you want to be blind by the end of the journey, desert dust gets in your eyes” quickly obeying Maria placed the goggles over her head just as Rosa floored the accelerator once again having already put her goggles back on. 

***

They arrived at the next town over a few hours later, the drive had been mostly uneventful bar catching Maria staring at her every few minutes, causing the woman to blush and turn away.

Pulling over outside a hotel Rosa removed her cap and began getting out of the car, when she noticed the woman hadn’t made a move to follow her she addressed her with a blank expression.

“Are you planning on robbing a bank in the middle of the night or do you sleep like the rest of us?” Maria kicked into gear getting out of the car and following Rosa into the hotel. She did most of the talking, managing to hustle a room for her and her ‘sister’, and although the lady clearly disagreed with her taste in clothing, the second Rosa flashed her a generous tip the woman came around fairly quickly. 

Leading Maria towards the stairs she took her bags and made her way to their first floor room. Placing the bags inside Rosa immediately began to strip, eager to get into her night clothes after a long day. 

Hearing a squeak from across the room Rosa turned, in just her underwear to see Maria covering her eyes and blushing profusely. 

“you never seen a naked woman before?”

“No! That’s not really my area of expertise! neither are men though! I just don’t look at naked people.”

“Shame, thought we could’ve had a bit of fun...”

The blush on Maria’s face darkened as she flustered at the suggestion.

“You mean-? With a woman!? You’d do that?! Isn’t it - wrong? I’ve only ever been told of it in church! Although I’m not the most God fearing, I didn’t think people did- do people do it? Is it, good?” She’d removed her hand from her eyes when she started and had made her way across the room to Rosa. 

“Oh my dear” Rosa grabs her wrists pulling her flush with herself. “It’s sooo good, it’s so good that how could it be wrong? Why would God make it so good if it was wrong?” Maria flushed, she feeling of their breasts pushed together, Rosas hand on her lower back, their faces inches apart, was all clearly breaking the girl down. 

“Temptation?” She finally managed to squeak out. Rosa smirked. 

“Maybe so, but why would you want to tempt someone, especially a creation of yours, to fail?” Maria obviously saw her logic because the relief on her face was evident, smiling Rosa released her, walking over to her bag getting out her night dress, finishing getting ready and slipping under the covers. 

A few minutes later Maria joined her after getting ready herself. Facing Rosa in the, rather small, double bed. 

“thank you, by the way, for getting me out today, I thought they’d finally get me.”

“Don’t worry about it, I got your back”

“Thank you” there was a long pause, Rosa was convinced she’d gone to sleep when she broke the silence once more in a drowsy voice. 

“My name’s Amy”

****

Waking up to cuddling a very warm pillow Rosa nuzzled In closer, basking in the warmth and comfort of being there with Mari- no Amy, on such a lovely morning, it was paradise. 

When she felt Amy stirring Rosa paused but ultimately decided to snuggle closer. Feeling the smaller woman press back into her giving a small sigh of contempt. 

Snapping awake Amy realised what she was doing and jumped out of the bed tripping and falling onto the floor with a loud ‘BANG’. A small groan came from the floor beside the bed. 

“Not the best reaction I’ve had by someone waking up in my bed, normally there’s more of a ‘that was amazing’ thing going on but that was still pre-ty entertaining.”

A head popped up from behind the bed, wife eyed looking like she’d been caught kicking a puppy. 

“Sorry!!”

Rosa laughed getting out of the bed and making her way to get ready. 

“Don’t be you have a very nice butt.” She threw over her shoulder getting a choking cough from the young woman on the floor.

****

“Well I guess this is where we part.”

They’d spent the morning in a diner nearby and it was the best non-date Rosa had ever been on. The cutesy criminal was actually really interesting to listen to, yes she rambled and Rosa hardly got a word in but that’s how she liked it, she found herself thinking more than once; how did this girl not spill to everyone she met that she was robbing banks left right and centre?

But that didn’t matter now, they were parting ways, even if neither of them really wanted to. 

“I guess so” there was a pause as Rosa thought carefully about her next words “don’t get caught, please, and try and avoid the east coast”

Amy laughed looking away as she did, “and why is that?”

“I hear the cops are good there is all.” Rosa felt bad for lying but she couldn’t very well tell the woman that that was the area she would be working. 

“Awww do you care about me?!”

“No.”

“You do! You likeeee me, you think I’m smaaart-“ rolling her eyes Rosa reaches over to open the woman’s door “-you think I’m preeeettyyy, you want to-“ opening the door Rosa pushes Amy out causing her to fall. “-Hey!”

“Don’t you have a bank to rob?”

Huffing Amy got off the floor sticking her tongue out, then remembering the situation she gave a small shy wave. 

“Bye”

“See ya Santiago.”

She turned making her way into the bank and Rosa sat for a minute wondering if this was one of the moments she’d regret in later life, the ‘what if’ moment of what would have happened if she’d have chased after the girl. Would they go across country together? Would they get caught? Would Rosa manage to convince her that crime wasn’t the only option? Not when Rosa has her back? Would they get a dog? Cat? ... a kid?

Rosas head was swimming, it was a shock to her that she would even entertain ideas of a future with someone she’d barely met but something about Amy just made her feel-

Her train of thought was cut off when she saw police surrounding the bank, Rosa immediately began to panic, they’d finally caught on to Amy’s random patterns.

Rosa made a split second decision (something she found herself doing frequently lately), and ran into the bank, police grabbing at her trying to stop a civilian getting mixed up in what they knew was going down. She dodged and barged her way into the bank just intime to see Amy take the money, aggressively restraining the till operator and shouting for him to put it in the bag. Rosa has never been more attracted to someone in her life.

Running into the action Rosa ran up grabbing the money and Amy and running to the back exit.

“What the hell?! What are you doing?!?”

“Saving your sorry ass now stay quiet and follow me.”

So Amy did as they ran around the back of the bank, peering round the corner, looking to see how many police were left Rosa cursed. At least three were stood by her car, the rest had gone inside. 

“You run straight for the car, here, take the money get in the drivers side and be ready to go. You can drive right?” Amy nodded slightly stunned. “Good now go when I say three. One. Two. Three!” 

They ran out from behind the corner Amy jumping in the car while Rosa took down two of the officers in a sweep of her leg, punching the last one in the face she jumped in the back of the car while Amy floored the gas. 

Any whooped laughing as she dove full throttle down the dirt road, Rosa smiled at the joy on the woman’s face think she’d made the right decision, when a shot ran out and she felt a pain in her shoulder. 

***

“I can’t believe this! You were never meant to get hurt! You were meant to leave! Why didn’t you leave!! It should have been me, it’s me they’re after and you got shot, and it’s not fair and-“

“Calm it Santiago, I’m fine it’s really not that bad”

“But you could’ve been killed and I-“

“But I wasn’t, ok? I wasn’t, I’m fine. I’m here with you, and everything is going to be fine, I’ll heal, get back on my feet and we will continue robbing the countries banks of their essence.”

“I- we?”

“Yes we, there is no way I’m letting you do this on your own, you could’ve been shot today.”

“You were” Amy leaned forwards the concern and torment in her eyes caused Rosa to soften. 

“Yes, but I had you, you were there, you brought me back to this shitty hotel in the middle of nowhere and patched me up, if I hadn’t of stayed that would’ve been you, except you don’t have anyone to take care of you. Well now you do, we’re in this together Santiago, you can’t get rid of me.”

Amy’s eyes were full of tears as she surged forwards wrapping Rosa in a tight hug, whispering small ‘thank you’s’ in her ear. 

Pulling back Amy stared into her eyes, the raw emotion passing through them, Rosa realised how brown they were. 

“We should sleep.”

Startled Amy shifted back, muttering on with a mixture of ‘yes’ and ‘of course’. Rosa smiled looking on fondly.

Yeah, she made the right decision. 

***

They’d been traveling for a few months before Rosa caught, some hot shot from Brooklyn got her on her run. Amy had been outside keeping a look out but this detective was in standard civilian clothing, he just slipped passed without raising any suspicion. 

She’d been bagging the money when he’d screamed at her to get down, she knew he’d have a gun on her so obviously she obeyed. She’d been cuffed and taken out to the car.

When Amy had seen her she’d made a move to attack but Rosa shook her head, she couldn’t stand to have any go down too, not in this way. 

So she’d waited until this childish detective Peralta messed up, and she knew he would, she knew the drill and all the chances a peep would have to escape. So, using the keys she’d swiped from his belt when he arrested her she’d unlocked her handcuffs in the back of the squad car, the moment he got her out she made a break for it. Running through back alleys and scaling walls she ran, finally finding a safe haven in a small dive bar. 

She waited until well after midnight, when she could no longer hear the sirens, before making her way back to the hotel they’d been staying at. 

Relief washed over her when she saw their car (ok it was her car but Amy kind of co-parented it (she named it Maria after her code name)), and she sprinted her way to their room. 

Busting open the door she took in the scene in front of her. Amy, startled from the interruption, hair trousered, eyes blotchy, face red, and a few stray tears trailing down her face. 

“Rosa” she sprinted to her grabbing her face in her hands “you’re here? You’re real?”

“Yes I’m real.”

The relief in her eyes was brief before it was replaced by determination, surging forward she brought Rosa into a fierce kiss. Rosa was stumped for a second, sure she cared for Amy and they’d spent the past months bonding, and arguing, and bonding over their arguing, and sure she thought Amy was attractive but she never thought Amy would ever, EVER, reciprocate her feelings. Her feelings? Was it more than skin deep? What kind of a question is that of course Rosa loves her. Wait. Loves? Rosa has never been in love before but she was pretty damn sure this is what it felt like.

So she kissed back with equal passion, pulling Amy into her and biting her lip. Amy pulled back after a minute. 

“I love you”

Rosa smiled

“I love you too”

***

This was it, they’d decided. This was their final heist. They were going to go live in England or somewhere in Europe, with all the money they’d stole over the 6 years they were perfectly able, buy a house, settle down and live out the rest of their days in peace.

It was actually a pretty simple job, they’d done harder, this one was just a bit more high key, they wanted to go out with a bang, they’d purchased a small lot of explosives to make sure of that. 

They both went in this time (their first mistake) wanting to share their final time, and it was going great. Amy picked up some of the money throwing it in the air, Rosa smiled at her pulling her in for a kiss. 

When the shot went off Rosa wasn’t prepared, she couldn’t feel a bullet and she definitely wasn’t bleeding but the look in Amy’s eyes told her all she needed to know. Rosa wasn’t shot. Amy was. 

Crumbling to the ground Rosa followed her gripping tightly to her weakening body. 

“Hey hey hey, you can’t go now! You promised! We’re going to London remember? Maybe Venice? Florence? You always loved Italy!”

“All their cities are cities of love.” Giggling slightly before coughing up specks of blood

“Exactly! You can’t leave me now! We have all that to look forward to! Come on Santiago get your shit together, we need to go!” Rosa was frantic looking around trying to think of an exit other than that of the police outside the front entrance. The bastards who shot at her. 

“Rosa, look at me” she looked down staring into the most beautiful eyes she’d ever seen, and ever would see. “I know you Rosa, I know what you gave up for me, and I can’t say I’m sorry you did because to be honest? The best years of my life were with you and- as the lord above knows- I love you Rosa Diaz I love everything about you and I want you to know that even when I’m dead-“ 

“You’re not going to die”

“- I’ll never forget you, I’ll watch over you ok? I’ll be with you every step of the way, cause I got your back, and no ones gonna bring you down.”

Rosa choked back a sob leaning down and kissing Amy one last time when she went limp in her arms. 

A scream ripped through her body, no words could describe the feeling of having your soul ripped in two and as she sat there she knew what she had to do. 

***

Walking of the front door, tears still streaming down her face, she walked with her head held high, staring down the officers that had been tracking them for months. Their faces showed sympathy but Rosa knew better, she also knew that her time was running out so with a last breath she ran forward. 

Her last thought was of Amy, the day last summer at one of the nicer hotels they’d stayed at sat out on the balcony holding hands and just thinking, ‘yes, this is home’.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yes I’m sorry about the ending I hate it too but a prompt is a prompt (might write alternate ending, cause I cried writing this)


End file.
